1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to sporting goods and training equipment. More particularly, the present invention relates to a training device for throwing and pitching a ball.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In baseball and related sports, a proper throwing motion is important in order to have power, movement on the ball, and accuracy in addition to preventing injury.
When a pitcher practices arm motion, position, and speed, the pitcher typically throws a baseball or softball towards a target, which may be a catcher or a backstop. For such practice, the pitcher must be positioned a sufficient distance from the target. Due to space limitations, this type of pitching practice often cannot be performed indoors. Moreover, a pitching coach should be present to watch the pitcher to critique and adjust the pitcher's arm motion, position, and speed during practice pitches. Absent a coach, a video camera may be used to record practice pitches and later reviewed to examine the fundamentals of the pitcher's arm movement.
In addition to using repetition and practice with a game ball, trainers and coaches have taught and improved throwing mechanics with the use of a variety of training aids. A method traditionally used to teach throwing mechanics is for the player to grip one end of towel in the hand and perform the throwing motion while extending the towel forward toward the target. This exercise traditionally is known as the “towel drill.” The difficulty and limitations of the traditional towel drill have led to the desire for alternate training devices.
One training aid is disclosed in US patent application publication no. 2007-0135242 to Schoonover. The Schoonover published application discloses a baseball and softball pitching aid that emits an audible cracking sound to confirm to the pitcher that he or she has achieved the desired arm motion, speed, and elbow position during a practice pitch. The device includes a real or replica baseball (or softball) with an attached flexible flap made of made of leather, vinyl, cloth, or the like. Pairs of slotted holes extend through the baseball and are positioned adjacent to the seams around the baseball. To secure the flexible flap to the baseball, a connecting strap loops through one end of the flexible flap, through the slotted holes, and attaches to itself on the opposite side of the ball. Alternately, the strap may wrap around the outside of the ball. The flexible flap is adapted to emit an audible cracking sound in response to arm acceleration generated by the pitcher during the final stage of a practice pitch just prior to the follow-through.
U.S. Pat. No. 8,771,106 to Boulanger et al. discloses a training and rehabilitation device for ball throwing. A tether or rope is attached to a retention mechanism inserted into one of several blind holes pre-drilled through the surface into a ball. The retention mechanism has a cylindrical plug with ribs, a notch, or other key fitting member that engages the blind hole. The plug may be selectively removed from one pre-drilled hole and installed into another pre-drilled hole at a different location on the ball for different finger placement on the ball. The retention mechanism also has an elongated plastic shaft extending from the cylindrical plug. The tether or frayed rope is connected to the distal end of the plastic shaft. The tether or rope is between 20 and 60 inches in length and may be secured to the plastic shaft with shrink tubing.